A Detour
by DaughterOfStarlight
Summary: Alex Krycek finds himslef caught in the unforgiving interogations of one Dana Scully. Missing scene, implied M/S. Please R&R.


**Just something I jotted down when I noticed that Scully and Krycek never seem to get a lot of screen time together. Her primary function in the episodes he appears in seems to be stepping out of the way so Mulder can wail on him to his hearts content :) Just another one of my missing scenes, I hope it is enjoyed.**

**Roll opening credits!**

He awoke dimly and to a throbbing pain in his head, but considering the circumstances, it could have been worse. Flexing his fingers, Alex Krycek gave the handcuffs a heartfelt yank but got only stinging wrists in return. He sighed. Handcuffed to the balcony railing of the assistant director of the FBI's apartment. It's time like these when he probably should have taken a step back an examined his life, but somehow surviving in the most personally profitable way possible always seemed to take precedent over self-examination.

A movement inside the apartment flickered in his peripherals and he immediately tensed, but then saw the intruder was no threat. It was that pretty, somewhat sardonic M.D always hanging around Mulder. She was slowly pacing the room, flipping through a file with minor interest. What was her name? Dana something…Dana Scully.

As if one cue, she glanced up at him, lips pursed in something close to annoyance.

"Good morning," She sighed, walking out and leaning against the doorway. He looked up at her, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Did Mulder send you to let me out of the time-out corner?"

"No," She said, making no move to release him. "I think your're fine just where you are."

He nodded, not being able to helping wondering what the Hell she was doing here.

"You know, he's usually the one to indulge in a round of prisoner beratement. I somehow expected better from you."

Scully hinted at a smile, but there was no humor in it.

"Beratement is always an option, yes. But I think he does enough for the both of us."

Krycek ran his tongue over a swollen lip. "I have the bruises to prove it. I suppose you managed to wriggle this location out of him."

"Skinner, actually. He's a little keener on keeping me informed than Mulder is. And he wants someone to be able to vouch for the fact that none of this was his idea if we get dragged into court over you."

Krycek looked at her pointedly. "So shouldn't you be running errands for your precious chain of command right now? Or is this just a detour?"

Scully found herself taking a good look at him for the first time, seeing as how their meetings beforehand had been brief at best. He had small, sharp features which could be either boyish or terribly cold depending on the mood (and alias) at hand. His eyes were pretentious and held secrets; she found herself hating him.

"I was at work," She admitted. "And I did a little digging." Scully held up the manila folder she had been flipping through. "I found your file."

"I'll be sure to petition for a medal."

She ignored his comment, pulling his picture and resume out of the file. "It was impressive, admittedly. Thorough enough to not to arouse suspicion yet just vague enough that you could tell it had been slightly…manipulated. Someone give you help with it, Krycek?"

He glanced away, smothering a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Scully reached into her coat and produced a weathered passport, which she threw at his feet. "Then I dug a little deeper. Found a ten-year old passport out of Russia registered to an Alexis Nicolai Krycek. I think you'll recognize the face."

Krycek glanced at it fleetingly. "Before you say anything, Alexis is very much a male name in Russia. And it's not a crime to be an immigrant."

Scully advanced on him, snatching up the passport. "It is when your FBI file says you were born in Baltimore! Has anything you've told us been even close to the truth? Who are you taking orders from?"

He scowled at her, straining against the handcuffs. "Listen, I'm on your side here!"

"No you're not! You've played both sides of the field, sabotaged Mulder's efforts various times, quite possible shot his father and probably-" Her voice trailed off abruptly. She had not expected to get emotionally involved. That was not why she was here.

"Say it. We both know why you're here, just ask me already."

Scully dropped the file to the floor, sighing heavily. Then she approached him and crouched down so she was eye level with the fugitive. Admittedly, he withdrew a few centimeters. She was being unnervingly intense.

"Alex…" She said, voice painfully soft but interweaved with steel. "Did you kill my sister?"

He looked at her for a long moment, taking in every inch of her. He eyes flashed with something close to respect, then it disappeared.

"Your hair's a lovely shade of red," He said, glancing away. "So was hers. You two look the same in the dark."

Without any warning whatsoever, Scully slapped him briskly across the face. Then she picked up the file, smoothed her skirt, and turned to leave.

"I didn't pull the trigger, Dana!" He called after her. "I know who did! I can help you!"

"I don't want your help," She snapped, grabbing her coat of the kitchen table. "Let it stand for the record that I don't trust you. I don't know what kind of wild goose chase your dragging Mulder along on here, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Hopefully this story ends with you behind bars.

She was halfway out the door now. "Agent Scully!" Krycek snapped, looking for a way to keep her in the room and perhaps convince her to free him. "Aren't you at least going to feed me?"

She paused momentarily to hurl an apple from Skinner's fruit bowl at him, which he managed to catch while handcuffed, a feat that said plenty about the time he had spent in his life restrained. Scully all but slammed the door, and a few minuets later Krycek watched her car pull out into the street below. He swore under his breath, leaning back up against the balcony.

Pretty she was. Pretty…but crazy. Mulder could have her.

**Reviews, yes? Pretty please with sugar on top?**


End file.
